The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, printer, copier or similar image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a sheet holding mechanism for such an apparatus and capable of eliminating the need for a so-called stacker protruding from the apparatus for stacking sheets driven out of the apparatus.
A facsimile apparatus, for example, usually has a flat stacker protruding therefrom in order to stack sheets or recordings thereon. The problem with the stacker is that it protrudes from the apparatus to a substantial distance and thereby increases the overall space to be allocated to the apparatus. In order to obviate this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-93168, for example, proposes a sheet holding mechanism built in a facsimile apparatus and replacing the above stacker. The mechanism holds cut sheets sequentially produced in the apparatus and allows the operator to take them out, as needed. This saves space for the installation of the facsimile apparatus. However, the above mechanism is complicated in construction and increases the number of constituent parts. An increase in the number of parts lowers reliability and results in an increase in size and cost.